The Stone-Cold Alchemist
by Free Birds
Summary: It's hard to keep yourself alive when you're too busy trying to keep everyone else alive also. At a young age I learned that I was able to see the future and unfortunately it was never pretty. No matter how much you wanted to, you just can't save everyone. My whole life I grew up training and preparing myself for the day that ends all days, the day they called, "The Promise Day.".
1. The Stone-Cold Alchemist

"You ready men? It's our time to shine, as State Alchemist."

"The war is ours!"

"Yeah!"

I sat quietly at the end of the military train listening to the men cheer and holler, like we were heading to a frat party and not war. Did they not know what we were about to do, or did they simply not care that we were on our way to end millions of lives? These stupid fools, but I forgot, they were trained for this since they were boys. These were men that grew up in the Military Academy, they were trained to get excited about war and blood.

"Hey you. In the corner, who are you?"

I looked up letting my thoughts drift on and looked over at the man that called for me, "Yes?"

He stood up from his seat as he walked down the aisle and stopped in front of me, he was tall and slender with long black hair that he had tide back, and when he smiled at me I didn't know whether to be frightened or welcome it with up arms.

"Name's Solf Kimblee, or as you probably know me as, The Crimson Alchemist." He said as he opened his palms showing me his transmutation circles, "And just who are you?"

He kneeled down and his smile grew, "You can't be…" he commented in disbelief as he grabbed my hood and threw it back.

"Haha, would you look at this fellas, I know the war is bad," He got eye level with me as he pick up my chin like if he was showing me off to the men in the train, "but to bring in a little girl, ha, well that's just insulting, really. Haha-" He was cut off as I held a dagger made of ice to his neck. The train that was once filled with laughter and joy and now cold and silent as the men watched us both.

"Keep laughing if you want, but if you want to keep your tongue," I pushed my ice dagger further in his neck, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

He looked down at me staring at me, trying to scare me with his dark blue eyes as he clutched my chin tighter between his fingers, but my bright green eyes didn't break contact as I pushed the dagger further into his neck.

"Well now little girl who are you?" He said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The name's Jenna Colt," I released his neck free from my dagger, "but you can call me The Stone-Cold Alchemist."

"Stone-Cold ehh…" if I hadn't known better, I would have thought that it was just the two of us and no one else around, "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?" The Crimson softly whispered to me in my ear.

"Do you?" I asked as I took off my right glove exposing the transmutation circle on my palm.

He laughed, "Haha, you got spunk girl. But that's not what's going to keep you alive."

I reached back and grabbed the hood of my coat and brought it back up covering the messy brown hazelnut bun that sat on top of my head, "Good thing I'm a State Alchemist than."

Kimblee stood up as he grabbed my chin again, "I can't wait to watch you kill out there."


	2. Captain Hughes

"Captain Hughes."

The man standing in front of me is average height and build wearing glasses. He's hair slightly combed back in a spiky fashion with light facial hair on his chin. I didn't say anything as he turned around and grabbed the folder that I held out for him. This was my new commanding officer, I could tell he had been here for a while, probably since the war started. He stared at me with he's cold dead eyes.

"So, Stone-Cold, do you know why you're here?"

He is bigger than me both height and width. He probably felt insulted as he saw me, an 18-year-old girl who was about 5 inches shorter than him is supposed to keep him alive.

"Sir, my job as the Stone-Cold Alchemist is to make sure you and your men make it out of this alive."

He closed his eyes and deeply signed, "Out of all the State Alchemist they send me a little girl."

Me right eye twitched "little girl", the bastard, "Sir," I spoke up, "I know I don't look like much, but believe me when I say you are safer with me covering your back than anyone else around here."

He stared down at me as he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, "Is that so? Those are big words coming out of a little girl's mouth."

"Little girl," I scoffed, "I let the first one slide, hell I'll even let this one slide because you don't know better. But in the future, I wouldn't insult someone who's supposed to watch out for you."

He laughed, "No offence girl, but the last person that was supposed to protect my men ended up with a bullet in his head a week after being transferred. And he was a lot bigger than you."

I smirked at him as I crossed my arms, "Bigger the man bigger the target."

"You do know that you're rank is a Major, and I'm a Captain." I scoffed I know exactly were he's going with this.

"I don't have problems taking orders from a man lower rank than me as long as he doesn't mind getting his ass saved by a "little girl"."

He laughed as he put his hand on my shoulder, "You know you're pretty cocky. We are in a war you know. Just how do you know you're even going to make it out alive, let only me and my men?"

"I've seen a lot of things growing up Sir," I looked up at the sky recalling all the memories that I've had up until this day, "I know I can't save everyone. But I do know that as long as I use the training I've been given throughout my years; you will go home to the woman waiting for you."

"And just how do you know I have a woman waiting for me?"

"Please, a man like you. You probably have multiple women waiting for you," He looked at me almost offended, "But you don't care about them, do you? No, a man like you has only one woman, and the only thing that's getting you through is war is picturing the moment that you get off that train and reunite with her."

He scoffed as he pulled something out of his coat pocket, it was a picture that's definitely been through tough times, "This is her; this is my Gracia."

"She's beautiful Sir," and that was not a lie. Gracia is a beautiful young woman who has a soft welcoming smile with short blond hair and bright green eyes, "If you let me Sir," I stared hard at him forcing eye contact between us, "If you let me protect you, when this war is over I promise you will return to her with all of your limbs attached, and you will marry her and have a beautiful family."

He laughed a genuine laugh as he put the picture back in his pocket, "And if you fail, then what happens?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Trust me Sir, I won't."

He smiled, "Then from this moment on, Stone-Cold Alchemist our sole mission is to bring me and my men home. Are you up for it?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" I responded as I gave him a salute.


	3. War Buddies

"THEY TOOK MY LEG! SAVAGES! DAMN THEM! DAMN THEEEEMMMM!"

I walked behind Captain Hughes down the camp aisle as we watched the Sliver Alchemist being carried away by the medics.

"Damn, I'd really hate to be a medic right about now," Hughes mumbled to himself.

We walked through the military camp sight I noticed that Sliver wasn't the only one wounded, he was just the loudest. Captain was right, being a medic is probably the worst job to have during a war. Hearing men like Sliver bitch and cry as you try everything in your power to save them only to watch them die as they go back out into battle.

"Is that? It is, be right back Jenna. Hey, Roy!"

I watched from a distance as I saw Hughes run over to a tall man with short black hair, who wore the same military uniform and white drench coat we all had on.

"Roy Mustang!"

Roy Mustang? I didn't know the Captain was friends with the Flame Alchemist. I sat down on a rock a few feet from the men. I pulled out a book as I pretended to read, but really, I was keeping an eye on Hughes. Even though we're in the middle of the military camp, you still couldn't be too safe. The Flame Alchemist washed his face in the tub of water next to him as Hughes walked over with his arms crossed.

"So, you got deployed too? Well it's good to see you. Although, you've changed since the last time I saw you."

Mustang dried his face off and turned to Hughes, "I could say the same about you. You have the eyes of a killer."

Under the glare of Hughes' glasses there was a tired and worn-down look, "Yeah…" He sighed, "Look at this country… it's not exactly the future we imagined when we were at the academy."

So, they know each other from the academy, that's interesting. They must have known each other for a long time.

"Yeah…" Mustang replied, "I guess that future could never be. So, who the little girl? The one who follows you around like a lost puppy."

I felt my eye twitch, "little girl"…"puppy", the damn bastard. I tried not to make it obvious that I was listening, but if he keeps insulting me like that.

"Haha, I wouldn't say that too loud," Hughes laughed, "She'll cut your throat out."

"Who is she though?"

"Didn't you hear, I'm so important they gave me my own personal bodyguard," I rolled my eyes.

"Bodyguard?"

"I'm just pulling your leg Roy. No, that girl she's the Stone-Cold Alchemist."

"Stone-Cold, but she's just-"

"Yeah I know," Hughes cut him off, "But she's 18, legally allowed to die for her country. But she's not as helpless as she looks." I rolled my eyes, thanks, Hughes.

"I haven't seen her on the field."

"It's because she's been put under my watch. She's assisting in our covert missions. She's more of a close combat fighter, long and wide ranges that the rest of you alchemist do isn't really her style. She like to get up and person."

"That still doesn't explain why a Major is working under a Captain. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

My eyes narrowed, as I flipped through the pages in my book, so the Flame is a Noisy Nellie.

"Ehh… I did at first, but she's saved my ass one too many times, so I'm just happy to have her on my team."

I watched as a messenger appeared in front of the men, "Captain," he saluted to him, "You have a letter." He as he handed the letter to Hughes, I couldn't help but smile at him, it's has to from Gracia, she's the only one that writes to him anymore.

"Oh, thank you." He waited for the messenger to leave before letting out a chirp of glee. Yep it was defiantly Ms. Perfect.

"What? What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I still have a beautiful future! And her name is Gracia! She's patiently waiting for the day I come home!" Hughes sang with a happy look and redness on his cheeks. Then he stopped to think, "All alone…" Oh boy he did this every time she wrote. He would freak out about the thought of someone trying to make a move on his girl, and I would have to snap him out of it. I watched him as he gritted his teeth together and raised a dark look, "HOW LONG UNTIL SOME JERK PUTS THE MOVES ON HER?!" Hughes yells to himself. I could almost recite his speech word for word. "No! Gracia would never do that to me! She'd never have an affair like that! But she IS all alone…"

"Hey Hughes," Mustang sighed turning away from him, "I have a little advice for you. It happens in movies and novels all the time." I then watched as he raised his hand like a kid using his hand as a gun, "The soldiers who never shut up about their girls back home…They don't make it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not caring if it looked like a was eavesdropping or not.

"Not funny Roy," Hughes growled.

I watched as Hughes read the letter carefully, he stared at it with a glimmer of hope that I've seen one too many times, "Alright… I can make it through another day. This letter is all I need. I can think about tomorrow again. Even if this damn battlefield won't let me see it. Beside…" The men turned towards me as Hughes and I made eye contact, "I have a Guardian Angel with me. I'll tell you what Roy, I know she doesn't look like much, but she's the only reason I'll make out of this war alive."

I nodded to him as they took notice of another woman who walked over to them, a sniper it looked like. Hughes was right though, without me he wouldn't make it out of this war alive, he was supposed to die along time ago. A week after I was assigned to him to be exact. We were on a covert mission trying to stop a cargo truck from delivering weapons to the Ishvalans. Hughes' team was supposed to destroy the truck before the Ishvalan's were able to get to it. We had them to, I took out the driver and the guards waiting for the truck, but we didn't count on anyone being in the truck waiting to ambush us. When Hughes opened the back of the truck, he was welcomed with a gun shoved in his face. He was supposed to die right there. The Ishvalan was supposed to shoot his in the face and that was supposed to be it, but I got in the way. As soon as the door opened, I pushed Hughes a side and slit the Ishvalan neck with an ice dagger, but not without receiving the bullet that was meant for Hughes.

* * *

_I watched as Hughes walk up to the truck, that's when I saw it, a man would be one the other side of the door and shoot Hughes square in the head._

"_Captain! NO WAIT!"_

_I transmuted a dagger as I ran up to Hughes. As he opened the back truck, I saw the gun first and then the man, "Hughes!" I jumped in front of Hughes and pushed him back. As soon as I saw the red eyed bastard, I slit he's throat, but not without being shot in the process._

_*BANG!*_

"_COLT!"_

_I didn't take into consideration that the bastard would still shoot me as I slit him. I felt myself fall backwards as multiple gunshots were going off. _

"_Colt! Hey wake up!"_

_My body was frozen in shock as I laid on the ground. It wasn't my first time getting shot. No that's not what threw me off, this happened every time I changed something instantly. When reality has to change on a dime my body pauses for a brief minute, and I'm unable to move. I don't know why it happens, but it does, and it's my biggest weakness. _

"_Colt stay with me! Hey someone get over here we need a medic!"_

_My body refused to move as I felt the pain from my shoulder where the bullet hit me. The only thing that I could move was my eyes, and I watched as Hughes panicky held me as he yelled for a medic. I watched as his military coat turned red from the blood coming out of my shoulder. I wanted to tell him that I was okay, but my mouth wouldn't move. _

"_You there!" Hughes yelled at one of his soldiers._

"_Sir."_

"_Finish the mission I'm taking Stone-Cold to a medic."_

"_But Sir-"_

"_No buts, do it! That's an order!"_

"_Come on Colt stay with me."_

_I felt Hughes pick me up bridle style as he ran to the nearest medical tent._

"_Hey Hughes," I choked out._

_He looked down at me in relief as he heard me talk, "Shouldn't you be saving this move for Gracia?"_

_He frowned as he kept running, "Unbelievable, you almost die saving my ass and you're over here cracking jokes." _

"_You know me Hughes," I smiled at him the best I could._

_We arrived at the medical tent as I heard him yell, "I need a medic!"_

"_You and everyone else here!" Someone yelled back._

_Oh boy, I thought, if there's one thing Hughes could not stand is someone giving him lip._

"_Excuse me! I am a Captain, and this is a State Alchemist who needs medical attention and I better have a damn medic here now!"_

_I rolled my eyes as he started pulling rank, "Easy Hughes."_

"_Don't "Easy Hughes" me, this is unacceptable." He growled._

"_Sorry Captain, please lay her down here."_

"_About damn time," Hughes growled at the poor nurse._

_He laid me down gently, "I have to go check on my men, but I'll be back to check on you, okay?"_

_I rolled my eye, "Hughes I'm fine."_

_He signed, "No you're not. You got shot because I was being careless," He looked down at the ground as he took my hand, "I'd be dead without you Jenna. You saved me back there. I can't thank you enough. Please just wait here let the nurse take care of you, I'll be back to check on you."_

_I watched as Hughes walked away before I was able to reply to him. _

* * *

After that night neither of us left each other's side. I always joked that Hughes only kept me close because he didn't want to die, and he didn't deny it. I kept him alive, because he interested me. Not in a romantic way, but in a curious way. Mustang was right, the men that bragged about their loved one's never made it back, but Hughes would be the one to break those odds. It wasn't his future that interested me, hell he was supposed to be dead by now. No, it was the way he treated me and his men. He's a man that cares about the people of his country and will do anything to bring his men back home to their loved one. He's not here to draw blood or make rank, he's here to protect Gracia. It's been along time since I met a man like that, that night when Hughes was supposed to die that's when I made the decision that I would get him out of this war and back to his family.

I came into this war because it's the only quick way to gain rank in the military. I need that rank, I need to get into Central. I had my first vision when I was 5, I saw my parents die. I thought it was just a dream because when I saw it, it was in a dream. Once I learned more about my gift, I trained myself to see more than in a dream, to see more than just friends and family. I eventually saw the world, and that's when I saw it. I was 10 years old when I first saw it, I didn't know what it was then, but as I got older and studied more about alchemy, I knew what I saw. They call it the "Promise Day". It's the day that will end all days, the day that the people of Amestris would be sacrificed to create a Philosopher Stone. I don't know much about it, but simply that the military will be responsible for it. So, when I was 11, I looked for a teacher to help me learn alchemy faster, then when I was 15, I met an interesting group of people, circus freaks to be exact, they taught me my skills. As I trained I had more and more visions of the "Promise Day", I knew I was on the right path. I still don't know much, but what I do know is that military senior staff can't be trusted, a blonde man name, "Father" is the leader and that Central is where it will it will take place. But the more I become apart of this event the more I see. I'm gifted with something powerful, and I won't let it go to waste. I won't just sit by and let innocent people die if I can stop it. This is my mission; I will stop the "Promise Day" from happening.


	4. Oh How the Turntables Have Turned

The war didn't last long after the State Alchemist took over. One by one we quickly destroyed the city faster than any regular soldier could. With snaps and claps we alchemist wipe out an entire race. Nothing could have prepared me for things I saw and have personally committed. Not even the visions I had of the war were able to prepare me. Seeing something and actually doing something were different. I had saw myself kill, I had saw myself covered in blood, but to actually live in the moment. Being out in the middle of the desert, turning the ground red with the blood of the natives, it was horrifying. I didn't understand why we were there, no one did, we were just simply following orders. One by one I looked at them in their frighten red eyes as I killed them. I told myself that there was no other way, I came into this war with one goal, to gain rank, to rise to the top. I was a fool, a fool to think it was going to be easy. That I would just walk into this war and leave like nothing happened. I think we all thought that though, none of us were prepared for what we had saw out there, the blood we had shed. As I walk down the halls of Central Command, I can't help but think of it all, of how I made it my mission to protect my country, but the first thing I did was kill thousands of innocent people. But here I was in Central Command, I made it. But there was still a long way to go. I need to learn more, more than what my visions are giving me.

I looked down at the folder in my hand, they were my new orders. Investigations Office, this was my new role, things are finally going my way. As in officer in the Investigations Unit I will have access to restricted documents that even regular State Alchemist don't have access to. I smirked to myself, the cards are finally in my favor. Now all I have to do was meet my new commanding officer.

*Knock, Knock*

I waited in front of the door that was home to my new commander. With my luck it was going to be some jerk that doesn't believe in female soldiers and will never let me see the field, or someone that will underestimate me because of my figure. Huff, men, they're all the same.

"Come in," the officer responded.

Whoever it is they will not get in my way. They will not stop me from my mission.

As I opened the door, I couldn't help but laugh, "Haha, and here I thought there was a hard ass behind these doors."

"Hey, take that back! That's no way to talk to your Commanding Offer now is it?" Hughes smiled at me as he rested his head on his folded hands.

"Wow, that's a pretty star you got on your shoulder, Major." I smirked at him as I pulled out the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"Yeah looks like we're the same rank now Stone-Cold. So, what do you say, wanna continue to keep an eye on my back? I heard Central's a dog eat dog world. I'm going to need someone I trust to watch my blind spots."

I shook my head, the bastard, he's going to mess up everything. It'd be easy if I was with someone I didn't care about, that way I wouldn't have to spend my time keeping my mind open for them. I've seen the future and it doesn't just turn into shit overnight. There's going to be more blood spilled along the way, and here I thought when I dropped this idiot off at the train station, I was done with him. But no, we're going to continue to dance some more it looks like.

I crossed my legs and arms as a narrowed my eyes at him, "So, tell me Hughes, did I get randomly assigned to this department or was some rank pulled?"

"Haha, oh come on Jenna, you think I'd pull the rank card to get you here?" He guiltily laughed, as he threw his hand behind his head. He joked, but I know Hughes, and I know it's isn't a coincidence.

"So, the military so going to just give you a State Alchemist, a Major, working for a Major, they let it happen in the war, but that's over. People will talk Hughes."

People would start to ask questions, and when people ask questions about you, you start to stand out. Unlike Hughes I wanted to claim the ranks quickly and quietly, not with everyone knowing who I am. Besides he'll hold me back, I won't be able to move up, not unless Hughes does. I know what he's asking, he's asking for me to be more than just his eyes, he's asking me to be his partner. Partners don't leave each other. If I accept his offer, I'd have to make a new plan, one that involved Hughes.

"True," He put both hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, "but when are you one to care what people think."

My eyes narrowed at him, "I don't, but I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"Hey, I'm not afraid of commitment if that's what you think," He pulled his wallet out of his jacket, "After we got home, I asked Gracia to marry me. We're getting married next Spring." He shoved the picture of him and Gracia in my face. They were holding each other in their arms as Gracia held her hand out showing the camera the ring on her hand, "Isn't she just the most beautiful angel you've ever seen!"

"Haha, nice Hughes," I laughed as I handed him back the picture, he did it the bastard finally grew the balls to ask her to marry him. Poor girl, but hey they're someone for everyone I guess, "She's beautiful I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks Jenna, and don't worry you're going to be a part of the wedding!" He cheered as spun around in his chair, "So about my proposal," He became serious in a blank of an eye, "are you going to take it?"

I looked down at me hands and back up at him. Damn him, I have to tell him, if I was going to keep walking closer to Hell, and now with Hughes, he has to know what I am. I won't be about to keep it a secret forever, he'll find out, he's smarter than he looks, hints why he's now in the Investigation Unit. I can't tell him everything yet, no, not until I know everything, the last thing I need is to get him killed because I didn't understand something. But I can't tell him here, no, there's too many wondering ears.

I signed as I stood up and took my orders from him, "Hey," I throw on a fake smile, "Why don't you come by my apartment tonight around 9 o'clock. I baked this amazing apple pie for Gracia, I'm sure she'll love it and while your over we can discuss this some more." I looked him with the same look I gave him when we were back in Ishval discussing coded military strategies in public. My head slightly tipped to the right as I curled the left side of my lips up and eyes narrowed, yet playful. Hughes stared at me as he winked. He understood, that whatever I needed to tell him was so important that not even his office was safe.

"Sure, you don't mind if I come solo do you, I'm pretty sure Gracia will be asleep by then."

I smiled at him as he played along. I leaned over on his desk as I wrote down my address, "I'll see you then," I started walking out the door when I turned around, "Oh and Hughes," he made eye contact with me, "bring dinner."


	5. All The Cards Are On The Table

I stared at my clock on the wall, 8:55pm it read. Hughes should be here soon. I kept thinking about how I would tell him and how much I would tell him. If I tell him there was no turning back. Hughes would now have to take part in my plans, but how. Ugh, he just has to go and mess everything up! But that's just like him, he always has to have all the attention.

I walked over to the stove and put the kettle on the fire, tea always calms the nerves. I looked at the window and stared at my reflection. Damn, the war really took its toll on me, my eyes no longer shined, and my skin was no longer perfect, it would be a constant reminder of Ishaval. I signed as I grabbed the hair tie from the counter and wrapped my hair in a bun on the top of my head. I sighed once more, 8:59pm the clock read, that bastard was going to make me wait until the very last minute. I grabbed a couple of teacups and bags as I got the tea ready. My hands shook as I poured the hot liquid into the cups. Funny I can control water and yet the water coming from the kettle makes me shake, how pathetic I thought to myself as I shook my head.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

I glanced once more time at the clock, 9:00pm, on time as always. He never heard the saying of being on time meant you were late. I slowly walked over to the door in the living room as I felt my body shack with anticipation. This was it, there's no turning back now. I slowly opened the door and met Hughes who was in his civilian clothes, holding a bag of what I could only imagine was dinner that I told him to bring.

"Hey," I whispered quietly to him, I did that when I get nervous, I noticed, I whisper instead of actually talk, "Come on in," I told him as I stepped aside from the door.

He doesn't say anything as he walks through the apartment to the back where the kitchen is.

"Tea?" I whispered again.

"Sure," Hughes says casually, but he's actually watching me, watching my every move.

"Gracia made stew, I figured I bring you some. She's an amazing cook, you'll love it trust me," Again he talks like nothings wrong, it frustrated me how calm he is right now and how I'm so uncontrol of myself right now.

I nodded my head as I took the bowl out of the bag and handed him his tea, "Thanks Hughes," We sat down and stared at our cups. I didn't know how to start; I didn't know what to tell him yet.

"So, why the secret meeting Colt?" Hughes had enough of the awkward silence.

"Hughes, you asked me more than just your subordinate back in your office didn't you," I looked up at him still unsure of how I was going to stir the conversation.

He placed his teacup on the table and gave me one his looks that made me shiver inside, "Colt, after the war, I learned that there's more to the military than meets the eye. I want to make right for what happened in Ishval, it's going to be a dangerous road I know," He looked down at his hands and then up at me again with a much softer look this time, "I promised a friend, I would help him get to the top, to help him fix what the military has done, but I'm going to need some help on my own. I need someone with me I can trust on my journey, someone who I know won't kill me off at the end of the day to climb the ladder. I need someone that will take a bullet for me, and hey you've already done that," He's frown turned into a smile as he reached out for my hand, "Jenna, I want you to be my partner in this journey to do more than watch my back, to correct me when I fallen off this path I've put myself on, to finish this journey even if I can't. I've seen you Jenna, you want the same thing I do, to make right of what happened out there in Ishval. I'm asking you as a friend to stand with me as we enter through Hell."

I quietly laughed as I grabbed his hand from the other end of the table, "Maes, before I give you an answer, there's something you need to know," I took a deep breath in and looked up at him, "about me. You see, I'm not normal."

He laughed, "Hell, are any of us?"

I shook my head as I smiled, "No, you see, do you remember the time in Ishval, when we were doing the covert mission and I got shot by the Ishvalan in the back on the truck."

He took his hand away from mine as he took the teacup and looked into it, "How can I not," he looked back up at me, "That's the day I knew I would never go anywhere without you. You saved my life Jenna."

I softly smiled at him, this is it, all the worms are coming out of the can now, "Maes, you were supposed to die that night," I looked at him trying to find something in his eyes but all I found was confusion.

"I know Jenna, you saved me. If you didn't get in the way I would have died."

He didn't understand where I was going with this, I'll have to break it down even more, "No Maes, you don't understand," I paused as I took a sip from my now cold cup of tea, "That night, right before you opened the door, I saw you die. I saw the man put the gun to your head and shoot. I jumped in the way because I didn't want you to die."

I stared at the teacup in my hands afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Are you saying, you saw the attack before it happened?" He whispered to me; I still haven't looked up afraid to see his eyes.

"Yes," I whispered quietly, "I saw it before it happened. I knew what was going to happen," I looked up at him and saw confusion still in his eyes, "Maes," I took a deep breath, "I can see the future."

As I looked at him, his expressions changed from confused, to disbelief, to worry, but why worry? I waited a few seconds before speaking up again, "Maes, this is what I wanted to tell you. I like to call myself a Sight Seer. I get glimpse of the future here and there, it's sometimes random, I'm slowly trying to control it."

He let out the air he was holding in, "How long," he asked.

"Since I was 5 years old. I first saw the death of my parents in a dream. They died in a house fire three days later." I thought day of that day when I came home from school to see my house burnt down and everyone from the village gathered around it as they franticly search for my parents, who were only recognizable by the rings on their fingers.

"So, can you see whatever you want?" He turned from worried to thinking, he had his elbows on the table with his hands intertwined with his head on top of them looking at me.

"Yes and no," I told him and I played with my fingers, "At first I was only about to see people who are close to me and only in dreams, but as I learned more about my gift I was able to control my rang of people from friends and family to neighbors, and people in my village, I am now able to see almost anything. It's kind of annoying sometimes, seeing random people in my mind, but I've gotten used to filtering out what's needed and what's not. I also could only see visions in my dreams, now it's anytime. It's almost a hazard sometime, like during the war," He looked confused, so I explained further, "When I have a vision, my body stops what it's doing. It's almost like my body needs all it's energy to use my gift. So, when it happens, I'm defenseless and oblivious to the world around me."

"I see," I watched him and the gears in his head started turning, as he rubbed his chin, "So, what's the reason you're telling me this? You know you could have just pretended like everything is fine, no one had to know about this."

I smirked, this bastard, he's not as dumb as he looks, "Hughes, I'm telling you this, because if you want me helping you reach your goal, you're going to help me reach mine."

He smirked back at me, "Oh yeah? And just what is your goal Colt, why join the military? There's gotta be something going on in that head of yours. If I could see the future the military is the last place I'd want to be. Unless…" My smile grew as he started thinking harder, "unless, you're trying to change something. Is that it?"

The gears in my head were turning so hard, do I tell him about the "Promise Day" or do I keep him in the dark? How much shit did I want to put on his plate?

"Mustang's given you enough shit on your plate," His head peeked up, ha, I caught him Mustang is trying to have his own rebellion.

"I never said anything about Roy."

"Yeah, but from the first day I met him I could tell you'd run through Hell and back for that bastard. So instead of adding more problems on your list to accomplish, I'll just tell you this, the higher ups have their own agenda on what the future of our country will become. I simply want to push it in the right direction."

He narrowed his eyes, "Is that so? And what Ms. Sight Seer is that?"

I shook my head, "I can't give you all the information yet Hughes," I watched as his eyes stared holes in my head, "Trust me, I don't even know what's going on yet, and I'm not one to run my mouth until I learn everything."

He leaned back in his chair as he nodded his head, "So, now that we got that out of the way. Back to what we were disusing early," He sat back up strait as he took a swig from the teacup like it was whiskey, "You going to accept my offer?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You don't even know what my agenda is, and you want me to be your partner?"

"Any agenda that revolves around bring peace to our country is an agenda I want to get behind, I just ask that when you finally learn what's going on you let me know. Oh, and try to keep and eye on me in that head of yours. I don't really feel like dying any time soon, deal?" He held out his head waiting for me to accept it.

That was it, I laid out all my card on the table and that damn fool still wants me around. How can I say no to that? I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I look forward to working with you, Partner."


End file.
